


In The Shadows Of Who You Were

by sonicsora



Category: Brütal Legend
Genre: Betrayal, Demons Are Assholes, Developing Relationship, F/M, Gen, Ironheade, M/M, Mid-Canon, Multi, Past Lars/Lionwhyte, Past Relationship(s), Polyamory, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsora/pseuds/sonicsora
Summary: In the shadow of Lionwhyte is Lionel. Someone Lars loved once. Someone Lars hates now.Oh, how war changes things.
Relationships: Lars Halford/Lionwhyte, Lars Halford/Ophelia/Eddie Riggs
Kudos: 2





	In The Shadows Of Who You Were

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this is a weird pairing someone requested and I gotta make it angsty. Also gotta make it more gay. Thats the law, bro.

_He gives a low pleased kind of laugh as he buries his face into Lionel’s chest, curling closer to the other teenager where they lay in the tall swaying grass. The lankier teen curls his fingers lazily through Lars’ hair, a smile warming his features as the two lay together._

_The sun is warm and the breath carries the scent of spring flowers. The two sixteen-year-olds lay in comfortable silence, just enjoying being together. There isn’t much need to talk._

_“Think Lita’s gonna be mad we ditched her?” Lars questions, half dozing at this point. His eyelids droop, he's attempting to fight it and losing the battle._

_Lionel laughs at Lars’ question, his fingertips drift through Lars' hair fondly. “We left her and Ophelia alone. It’ll be a bloodbath when we get back to camp.”_

_Lars finds himself laughing softly, drifting off against Lionel as the two lay together in the tall grass, sun warming them._

The hilt of the blade bites into the fabric of his fingerless gloves as he raises the sword overhead, voice carrying as Ironheade rushes forward. Lars finds his eyes drawn to the familiar form of Lionwhyte standing at the top of the hill overlooking the battle. The hatred in his eyes makes the rebellion leader want to laugh. What does he have to hate? What does he have to even be angry about? 

“Fly away, coward.” He murmurs, “Run, run like you always do.”

Predictably the other thirty-year-old man spreads his hair apart like wings, taking flight as the battle wages around Ironheade’s stage. As the battle sways towards Ironheade's inevitable victory, Lionwhyte is nowhere in sight. Not even the shadow of his presence lingers over his fallen warriors. 

_His legs all but burn from strain as he runs down the hill, nearly tripping over his own feet in the process. “Lionel! Lionel!” Panic beats against Lars' chest as he tries to keep up with his boyfriend._

_The slimmer teen doesn’t even look behind him, leaving Lars to stumble after him. “Wait for me!”_

_Lionel leaves Lars to stumble after him as demons advance behind them. Lars calls, desperation coloring his voice as he calls for his boyfriend._

_Lionel never looks back. He merely kicks dust up as he runs down the winding path. All Lars can do is try to keep up, fumbling across rocks and loose dirt. P_

The battle is a hard one, but a hard-won victory. Blood dries on Lars clothes but he finds himself laughing, smiling as he’s jostled fondly by the other members of Ironheade. Eddie drapes an arm around his shoulders, grinning at him. “Ey, steady now, oh king of humanity.” He teases with a playful wink. 

Lars laughs, even if the word feels like a nettle digging into his chest. A wound he thought long since healed that wants to open with the words alone. 

_Lionel tilts his head his lips twitching into a smile. Fondness is warm and easy in his gaze as he reaches out to cup Lars' cheek in his hand. “You keep me steady, you know that?”_

“I’ll try my best to stay steady, Edward.” He jokes easily back, leaning into Eddie if only for a moment to draw strength from the other man. Eddie just smiles at him as the two stand together. Ophelia drifts over, reaching out to place a hand against his shoulder. Even if he would like to stay like this forever, he has to embolden the people, to keep their spirits high. 

He slides out of Eddie's grasp after a moment more to call out to the rest of the army around them. “For now, we’ve won, and it’s worth celebrating!” A cheer rings out behind his announcement. His comrades swarm around each other, shouting and singing amongst themselves. Exhaustion is fought back with enthusiasm. Lionwhyte had come after them, to their own territory and lost. 

Soon, they would go to his base and dismantle it themselves. Humanity would be free. Freedom was so close at hand. 

Maybe, he would be free of what Lionel once was. Lars isn't entirely sure. He was tired of the other man occupying his mind, lingering like a shadow he can never properly shake.

He spares the hill one last glance before shaking his head, “Traitor.” 

The thought doesn't last, not much longer as he finds Ophelia and Eddie waiting for him. Ophelia arches a brow, extending a hand. Eddie's grinning at him, all bright and beautiful. He wants to wrap himself in this moment, in this promise. 

"Let's go, Lars, I think its time we all get a little drunk in celebration." Ophelia offers with a soft huff of laughter. Lars gladly takes her hand, finding himself falling in step with the two. Eddie's hand settles against his back, the broader man leaning into him a little.


End file.
